


Athenya~Daughter of Fulgrim

by msjedimaster



Series: Primarchs Daughter's [2]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors
Genre: Gen, Horus Heresy, Warhammer 40k - Freeform, fulgrim - Freeform, primarchs daughters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjedimaster/pseuds/msjedimaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This takes place the same time as the end of the Horus Heresy book "Fulgrim") Athenya, Daughter of the Primarch Fulgrim is sent down to the battlefield of Istavan 5 to prove her loyalty to the new cause by killing her closest friend. Before this can happen however, she must decided if she can perform the duty required of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athenya~Daughter of Fulgrim

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bedroom Hymns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/815032) by [Sister of Silence (Orcbait)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcbait/pseuds/Sister%20of%20Silence), [vividwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividwings/pseuds/vividwings). 



> I highly recommend reading Fulgrim or knowing the events that take place very well to understand this story.  
> The idea of Primarch's Daughters comes from an awesome series of art work done by this lovely person on DA: http://vividwings.deviantart.com/ I started this series years ago on Deviant Art and decided to move it here.  
> As it turns she wrote some of her own stuff! It's much better then mine, and probably a better idea so read it! But I'll have the link to her stuff under inspired by on here.

Athenya Tyeuthe pushed herself through the drill again, again and yet again. Each time failing to dodge or at the least parry the final attack delivered by the training cage and was knocked to the floor a new bruise blossoming somewhere on her body. Despite her failure she savored the drilling, it was the only time where thinking about the events taking place to her Father and Legion was not required. Finally, Athenya parried the final attack and disabled the cage. She put the huge axe she had been drilling with to the side and took up her two handed sword, her favorite weapon. A gift from her Father long ago when she had first completed her training.

Athenya had met her father, Fulgrim primarch of the Emperor's Children, shortly after her fourteenth birthday. It was a monumental moment for her, looking back she wondered why she had never asked her mother many questions about her father.

 

Athenya lived an average childhood, or an almost average childhood, she had been almost six feet tall by her thirteenth birthday. Which had lead to a great deal of teasing from her peers, but she had grown a thick skin. The arts were Athenya's passion, she loved to go to art gallerys and just walk the halls soaking in all there was to see. To go to concerts and listen to the music played and then to go home and try to recreate the music she heard.

To say Athenya was not a talented musician was a lie, any instrument she picked up she would learn. She applied every spare moment she had to practice. Everyday teaching herself all she could and after that she would find a teacher (or another talented musician) who she would charm into giving her lessons. Before even her fourteenth birthday she had won many awards and had been accepted to the very prestigious Lenon's Academy of Musical Arts. Athenya was to attend the following year, but her mother Kylia had died in an accident in the oil refinery where she had worked.

The next events in Athenya's life seemed to blur, she suddenly had been moved to an orphanage since there was no family was known of to take her in, and going to the Academy was no longer an option; Athenya's mother had been planning to take a second job to send her there. Athenya had cried herself to sleep every night for five long painful months. She missed her mother, she would be in the orphanage until she was an adult, and she would never become a musician.

Then her father had come. Well, not her father in person but a Commander in the Imperial Guard had been sent to retrieve her. She no longer remembered who it had been, what had happened next was what she remembered so clearly. Athenya had been very confused when she learned her father was waiting for her on board 'Pride of the Emperor', the flagship of the Emperor's Children. The legion had come in to the system only that morning to restock before heading back into the crusade, the ride from the planet to the ship was rather uncomfortable.

"What does my father want with me?" Athenya said a little louder then normal to make sure she was heard clearly over he sound of the shuttles engines.

"Miss, I...I can't explain, Lord..."

There was a sudden jolt and whatever he had been saying was lost to her, they steadied out and she heard her escort say, "You will be taken to meet him immediately after our arrival." The man had seemed on edge about this simple task of retrieving a fourteen year old girl, Athenya had been referred to as Miss or Miss Tyeuthe anytime he had addressed her. Athenya sat back in her seat, then engines roaring in her ears wondering what her father, this man she knew so little about, was like.

Kylia Tyeuthe had told Athenya she took after her father an many ways but first and foremost, he loved the arts. "Music, painting and picts. He had said he would rather go without food then without art in the world."

"What was his name?" Athenya would ask, knowing she would never get the real answer.

"I will tell you when you are a little older." Was always Kylia's response to her daughter, she would smile and run a through Athenya's long pearl colored hair.

"Why did he leave?" Was Athenya's predictable next question.

"He was a military man, his job wouldn't let him stay, he had to keep going and I couldn't raise you in a place like that. No my dear you need a place to call home, not going around with the crusade. So I brought you here."

"My Father is on the Great Crusade!" Had been Athenya's ecstatic ten year old response.

"Yes he is, now you need to sleep. You have a long day tomorrow." Kylia would hug Athenya and kiss her forehead.

 

Athenya looked out and saw the 'Pride of the Emperor' was an amazing creation, it was a warship but it's design was...elegant, regal almost.

 

"How did you meet him?" Athenya remembered asking on a day a several years later.

"I was a remembrancer, he liked to keep a close eye on the work we did. Eventually he asked to meet with me, I was honored. We met many times and become friends, then...our relationship moved past that."

"So when can I take swordsmanship lessons?" Athenya asked smiling innocently up at her mother.

"Not until you are at least sixteen! Now stop pestering me about it!" Kylia had said exasperatedly.

"Who said I was pestering? I was just asking a question one I will stop asking if you let me learn swordsmanship..." Athenya said smiling at her mother who did not return the gesture but ignored her daughter, Athenya knew a no from her mother was a definite no.

 

"Miss ?" Athenya looked up she had been lost in memories of the past, her escort was standing next to her. "Coming." She stood putting her small brown satchel over her shoulder as she stood. Athenya followed the man out on to the docking bay she suddenly felt small. There was hussle and bustle all around, but most people stopped to get a good look at the newcomer. But her escort gave them all a look that sent them hurrying back to their duties.

Athenya quickly lost track of where her escort was leading her, and then she saw not one but three of them. Astartes, dressed in the purple of Emperor's Children, they where huge and very post-human. She stared for a moment before one caught the gaze and returned it, Athenya felt a shiver run down her back, dropped her eyes and followed her escort a little closer. She tried to voice the questions in her head but she kept silent, for there where even more Astartes passing them now in the corridor. Most gave her a quick interested look and then continued on there way. Finally her escort stopped in front of a door guarded by two Astartes.

"This her?" One of them asked looking Athenya over carefully.

"Yes, this is Athenya Tyeuthe." her escort answered.

"We will take care of this now, thank you for your help Commander." The Astartes to the left of the door said.

Athenya's eyes grew large for a moment, a commander had been sent to retrieve her! What in the name of Terra was going on?

"I will announce you." The guard on the right said, and he entered the room.

"Thank you, sir." Athenya mumbled staring at her feet but despite her shyness she couldn't resist the urge to look up at the remaining guard, he was...handsome. She felt her face burn red she couldn't help herself; he was rather handsome, or as handsome as it was possible for a Astartes to be. There was a awkward silence until the guard returned followed by another Astartes.

"Go in, Miss." The guard who had announced her motioned for her to enter the door behind him. She nodded words where failing her at that moment as she was tried to figure out who her father could be that all of this was done to protect him.

Despite her questions and the butterflies in her chest, Athenya set her jaw and forced her feet to move across the floor and into the room. She jumped as the door hissed close behind her and she realized how large this room was, there where lights on in another room, she made her feet keep moving toward the room with the light until something on the wall caught her eye she turned and looked with interest at a painting that hung there. It was of a fiery sunset over a black ocean. The colors where exceptionally beautiful the waves of the ocean seemed almost alive she could see in her minds eye them crashing to and fro well the sun gave it's last rays of life to the ocean.

"It is a beautiful piece." Came a deep calm voice from behind her.

Athenya had heard the footsteps approaching and was not surprised she still kept her eyes on the painting. "It is probably the most beautiful painting of an ocean that I have ever seen." Athenya turned quickly and felt her body go numb and her face went a pale white.

"Um..um woo-who are you?" Athenya stammered unable to make eye contact with the giant that faced her, but her brief glance told her he was taller then even an Astartes with long pearly white hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Athenya, I am your Father, Fulgrim." The giant said in a slightly softer tone.

Athenya's eyes widened in surprise but almost immediately where filled with disbelief, "Is this some kind of joke, because I don't think this is very funny!" She glared up at the giant.

"No, Athenya it is not. Did Kylia tell you anything about me?" He had been stooping but now stood up straight and stiff.

"She...she told me," Athenya started ackwardly, swallowing the lump in her throat that came when thinking of her mother. "my father was a military man and that I looked a lot like him. She said he really liked the arts, music. But that he also loved paintings and sculpting. She said she would tell me more when I was older. But she's gone now." Athenya pushed any emotion from the last four words and lifted her eyes to meet Fulgrim's. "But you can't be my Father...your a Primarch!" She stated this with a certain amount of worry. How was one to act around a Primarch, a son of the Emperor of Mankind!

Fulgrim chuckled, "You are my daughter, just as I am a son of the Emperor."

The world around Athenya began to spin her legs to faltered and she remembered no more.

Athenya woke minutes later, she was lying on a large but comfortable sofa. "Why am I lying here? How did I get here?" She racked her fogged memory, then it all came flooding back and she sat straight up.

"Easy now." Fulgrim said he was sitting in a chair across from her.

"I still can't believe this is happening..." Athenya mumbled, looking again at her Father.

"Here drink this." Fulgrim said offering Athenya a glass of wine.

Athenya found herself blushing, "I am only fourteen I am not allowed to have alcohol until I am sixteen."

"You always follow the rules?" Fulgrim said a smile coming to his lips.

"Except for this drink?" Athenya found herself starting to like this man, her "father". She took the glass and sipped it. "Yes."

There was awkward silence for several minutes Athenya knew Fulgrim was looking her over carefully trying to decide what to do with her.

"Why did you come for me?" Athenya blurted out.

"Did you want me to send you back?" Fulgrim raised his eyebrows and took a drink form his own glass, ignoring her question.

"NO!...I mean no of course not. It's just I didn't know anything, and you never..." Athenya looked down at her feet.

"Your Mother wanted to give you a normal life away from the crusade, I agreed you deserved that, you are a human. Draguto world chose compliance and with a military presence your Mother and I knew it would be a safe place to raise you." Fulgrim paused thinking how best to phrase the rest of this information. "Kylia...agreed to my wish that you wouldn't know who I was until you were sixteen, I had no interest in putting you into the politics of the great crusade and the petty squabbles of my brothers. That is why Kylia never told you my name." Fulgrim finished and was silence once more.

"What will I do here?" Athenya asked curiously.

"You will continue you education under a tutor. Though, if I am not mistaken, you have already finished you basic education?" Fulgrim said casually.

Athenya nodded proudly, "Yes I finished it last year." It had been a requirement in order to get in to Lenon's.

"If that is all settled then I will have someone show you to your room." Fulgrim said standing, Athenya did the same.

"Wait I have one request, Sir." Athenya found herself saying, hopeing against hope that he would grant her request.

"Ask." Fulgrim said simply allowing his eyes to meet Athenya's.

"Father," Athenya said for the first time the word tasted strange on her tongue but she pressed on. "I want to learn to use a sword."

Fulgrim eyed his daughter up and down and nodded his head, "Arrangements will be made for sword training." Athenya beamed excitedly and would have hugged him but as she would have been hugging a leg , so she settled for, "Thank you, very much Father ."

 

　Bitter unwanted tears formed in the corners Athenya's eyes she loved her Father he had reprimanded her failings and had at times made her feel like a failure but it had only pushed her on, made her spend more time practicing. Terra how bad she had been when she first learned to wield a sword. That failure had led to the reprimand from her Father that had changed her the most.

 

Disarmed, again in under 30 seconds. This isn't going well. Athenya retrieved her sword, she had been training for close to two weeks.

Athenya's trainer, a feisty man who had been training soldiers to use swords for twenty years, said "That is the second time I disarmed you in less then thirty seconds! Do better or go back to your room I don't train little girls!"

The words stung Athenya he had shown her basic sword movements and how best to parry a attack but this was not quite what she had expected. She set her legs in the position that she had been taught.  
Wait a second...this position leaves me vulnerable to attack from the beginning! Athenya shifted her legs to a more defensive stance, standing side ways her legs about a foot apart. Watching her trainer to initiate the sparing. Why am I waiting for him to attack? If I attack first it might give me the benefit on being unexpected. Athenya thought for a brief moment and then rushed her opponent. What was the worst that could happen she could do get disarmed again? Her trainer had seen it coming and he parried and struck out Athenya quickly redirected her own sword movement to stop his. It went on like this every attack Athenya blocked or moved out of the way, never letting her survival in this sparring round go to her head, and kept attacking and carefully to watch her trainer for an unexpected blow. Until at long last Athenya could not move or parry quick enough and her trainer's sword stopped an inch from her chest.

Athenya was out of breath but the trainer seemed pleased, "Not bad you still have a great deal to learn and you need to work harder on strengthening your arms or you will never defeat anyone! This pushed you to your limits and that was me going easy on you!" The trainer knew he needed to be much harder on her or she would never reach her potential.

Athenya nodded and then couldn't keep herself from asking, "Why did you teach me a faulty position?"

The old sword trainer smiled wickedly, "You have to figure out more for yourself, that position has some uses, but a important part of a fight is feeding off your opponent if your opponent is more defensive be smart but aggressive! A more aggressive opponent be more defensive but LOOK for a weakness in your opponent's aggression! Sword fighting is about being able to read what your opponent's next movement will be, and you need to be able to move faster and out smart the opponent."

Later that day Fulgrim had called for her, it had been almost two weeks since there first conversation and Athenya had not heard from him during that time. Which, despite her newly formed relationship with her Father, was a great relief. This time alone had allowed her to pour her whole self into her work. (Although she doubted it was for her benefit he left her alone, likely he had just forgotten about her.)

"How have your lessons been?" He had asked her almost immediately after he had welcomed her and offered her a place to sit.

Athenya played with the hem of her dress straightening it so it fell over the top of her knees and then said, "Very well I really like all of them but..." she drifted off blushing she had not intended to bring this up but it had slipped out all the same.

"Your swordsmanship?" Fulgrim said simply and Athenya nodded, "It feels impossible, not even my most difficult violin pieces are like this."

Fulgrim looked over Athenya with a steely eye, "Nothing is impossible, it is just difficult and that is not an excuse. Perfection must overcome difficulty. You represent me and my legion in everything you do. You must be perfect." Athenya felt as though she had been hit in the chest but knew Fulgrim was right. If she tried harder, worked on her own, she would be better. Athenya represented more then just herself in all her doings. She swallowed the lump in her throat, understanding why he had sent for her.

"I will be perfect Father... I swear it."

No matter how many years passed Athenya had gone on to striven for perfection, to fulfill the oath made that day. An unachievable goal, but yet she strove on with hope she could someday achieve the impossible.

Athenya put her sword down and sat on the floor hugging her legs close to her body, taking a shuddering breath closing her eyes she focused on forcing the tears back.

Drilling was useless now she wasn't going to be able to focus, she stood and put her sword back in it's shealth trying hard not to look or think about it she headed back to her private room to shower. She entered her room and put her sword on it's special place over the back of her chair and stripped off her clothes, went to the shower and turned the water on.

"How can this be happening?" She wondered letting the warm water flow over her back, "The Emperor has wronged his sons no doubt but what parent does not make some mistake? But this...heresy is more then even I can understand" When her Father had come to her and told her of his conversation with his brother Horus. That the Emperor had forsaken his sons and planned to raise himself as a god, Horus was more worthy of the title of Emperor then the "false" Emperor who ruled from Terra. The Emperor would destroy the Primarchs in due time.

Athenya felt like she had the day she had found out her father was Fulgrim primarch of the Emperor's Children, disbelief only this time, some 20 years later, she did not question her Father as she had that day she had given what he had asked for. An oath of service to the Warmaster Horus and loyalty to her Father and sworn death to the "False Emperor". If Athenya had not, she was certain she would have soon felt death's cold embrace.

Now there was the battle planned on Isstavan 5.

Athenya turned of the water and dried herself dressing in simple fatigues and set to cleaning her armor and sword.

Isstavan 5 was planned to be the battle that cleared out Raven Guard, Salamanders and...the Iron Hands. It was a trap. The three legions believed they were to receive help from other legions, who where not there to help them but play their roll in the madness.

Athenya knew that her Father was sending her down to fight on Isstavan 5 to test her loyalty. Fulgrim rarely spoke to her now, it had been several years since the Laeran system her Father had been "different" ever since. She was certain it had something to do with the sword he had taken from the xeon temple. A shudder ran through Athenya, she had not fought in that first battle after the Emperor's Children had taken their leave of the Luna Wolves. The Astartes that had fought that day had never been the same. The Third Company was shamed, and perhaps most tragic of all the Primarch of the Emperor's Children, the great Fulgrim had begone a change. No doubt thanks to some daemon of the warp. Yes once, not very long ago, Athenya would have scoffed at any belief in daemons, devils and the likes. But as of late everything she had known had changed. She no longer did not believe in devils and daemons; Athenya, daughter of Fulgrim, knew without a doubt of their existence.

Athenya shuddered and put her sword in it's sheath. She was unsure if she would be able to do what she was certain would be required her. A death of a friend, more then just a cousin, a best friend.

Jerna knocked nervously on Athenya's door, Athenya was the newest addition to the "Primarch's Daughters" the children of the different Primarch's some, did have son's like Apollo(Primarch Sanguinius's son)and Loki (Primarch Alpharius's son). But considering there where defiantly more females to males ratio the sons where usually forgotten. (Valykrie would playfully remind her twin Apollo, primarch's had plenty of Astartes sons it was daughters they did not have.) Athenya had been the latest born of the daughters, Jerna couldn't help but wonder what Athenya would be like. Would she be a miniature Fulgrim? Jerna smiled at the thought most of the primarch's daughters seemed to take a great deal after there father's, but there where a few exceptions. Mainly Marice daughter of Angron, who could not be more different from her father's angry unpredictable personality.

The door opened and in the door way stood Athenya, she could be no older then sixteen and had only been with her Fulgrim's legion for two years. She cleared her throat and said "You must be Jerna. We both already know each others names so just come in." Athenya moved a side allowing room for Jerna to enter the room.

Jerna could not help but smile at Athenya's room, a true daughter of Fulgrim. The room was tastefully decorated with various picts and a single painting of a lone tree against a winter sky. She took a quick second look at one of the picts and saw Valykrie and her twin brother Apollo, the children of the Primarch Sanguinius of the Blood Angels.

Athenya had seated herself on a chair, she was dressed in fatigues which where well cared for but worn. She looked ill at ease in the company of Jerna. Athenya smiled she could see Jerna studying the painting and picts on the walls.

"You can sit down, or stand up I don't care really." Athenya said gesturing to a seat across from her.

"Thank you." Jerna said, and sat in the seat offered to her. "Those are nice picts." she added as an afterthought. It was true, they were nice, even though picts and the like were not something Jerna cared a great deal for.

"I like them a great deal, I was very lucky to run across such talent." Athenya said a smile coming to her lips.

Silence fell in the room as the two girls sized each other up and down and finally Jerna broke the silence. "How did you take it when you found out your father was a Primarch?"

Athenya giggled, "Excuse me but looking back it is very humors, well firstly I had no idea what was happening. My mother never told me my father's name, I knew almost nothing about him. A few months after my mother's death a Commander in the Imperial Guard showed up out of no where and removed me from the orphan's home on Draguto. He told me my father had come for me and well there was turbulence so I didn't catch the rest. Well, anyway I saw Astartes for the first time and almost couldn't believe that I was on board the 'Pride of the Emperor', the flag ship of the Emperor's Children. Well, anyway, the Commander lead me to my father's rooms and well I went in and, well...Fulgrim told me he was my father, and well, I was sure he had to be joking and told him so."

At this revelation Jerna cracked a smile and laughed, "So what did you say?" She mimicked a fake high girly voice "But you can't be my Father...your a Primarch!"

Athenya started laughing, "That is exactly what I said! Oh Terra I looked like such a fool." She sobered and said, "How did you take it when you found out your father was a primarch?"

Jerna stiffened a little bit and thought before responding, "I was born on Medusa before the Emperor found my father."

"Oh...what of your mother?" Athenya asked unable to restrain her curiosity about this new comers mother.

"She is dead, she didn't want anything done to extend her life behold the normal length. She was just human, she died...but that was a long time ago." Jerna let her black eyes roam walls avoiding her cousins eyes.

Athenya was silent for a moment before she stood, "Come on we are just boring ourselves in here."

Jerna's face immediately brightened. "I have an idea." And tossed her Athenya her sword that had been hanging on the back of the chair Jerna sat in.

"Is that a challenge?" Athenya said eying Jerna now as a competitor.

"Yes, and I am sure somewhere on this ship I can find a weapon I can use." Jerna said leading Athenya out of the room.

A short while later both girls where in the training cages. Jerna holding a two handed sword in her hands similar to Athenya's but obviously she had not personalized her grip. "Whenever you are ready." Jerna said, nodding at Athenya.

Athenya shrugged and rushed her cousin, an attack Jerna was well prepared for. Side stepping the attack the the last moment and sending a swiping strike toward Athenya's thigh, there blades met in a clang of metal.

Thirty minutes later neither of them where wearing down and neither of them had let an opening big enough to provide a winning for their opponent. At long last, both girls drenched in sweat. "Lets call it a tie shall we or we will be at this for all eternity, neither of us gaining an advantage." Jerna said roughly. Athenya nodded. At the same time both girls dropped there swords, catching there breath.

"I must say I wouldn't want to be on the opposite side of any battle you were fighting." Athenya said with a nod at Jerna's sword. "You are good with a blade."

"You aren't bad yourself." Jerna complemented back. "But you followed everything, every manuver, the way it was taught."

Athenya shrugged, "Perfection. Is there something wrong with it?"

"Lets not go there, I am starting to like you." Jerna said sporting a grin.

"The feeling is mutual, lets go back to my room and clean up I am sure I have something you can wear that is clean in there." Athenya said inclining her head at Jerna.

"Being clean is highly over rated." Jerna chimed with some sarcasm and Athenya smiled. "Jerna...I really think we are going to get a long just wonderfully." Athenya said and the two girls started to laugh.

 

Athenya stood and began to put on her armor, she knew without a doubt this would be her last battle. She wished sincerely that she had died on any number of the worlds she had fought on for the past almost two decades. How much pain she would have been spared, how much shame she would not have to endure. Athenya found small comfort in facing death, it would at least be over, she would not have to think or feel ever again when she ceased to exist.

But there was a nagging feeling, "What if there is more? I believe in deamons and devils now. Who is to say there is not a god and angels?"

Athenya shuddered at the thought and reached for her sword putting it on a belt across her waist. "I haven't lived in a way to please any god worthy of worship, I would be sent to hell." She concluded looking over herself in a mirror dressed in thick plate armor. "If there is a hell it would be better then going on in this life. I may actually deserve a punishment of hell but this, no one deserves this. Set out to kill ones own family."

Athenya retrieved her helm and looked one last time at her room. She remembered meeting with many of her cousins in here. Athenya turned her back on the room and marched out making her way to the Stormbird that was to take her to the surface of Isstavan 5, she had a job to do. Whether or not she had the strength to complete it was the true question.

 

The fighting was ferocious, the rebels against the loyalists. Emperor's Children against Iron Hands, Salmanders against Son's of Horus, Raven Guard against Death Guard.

Unfortunately the loyalist believed they were to be reinforced by the Word Bearers, Alpha Legion, Night Lords and the Iron Warriors when really they where coming to reinforce the heretics. Athenya blocked it all out and forced herself to kill.

Astartes loyal to the Emperor; Raven Guard, Salamanders...even Iron Hands! Lives were ended by her blade and with each kill she felt insanity take deeper root in her. At long last Athenya found Jerna, her former friend's armor was splattered with blood her short dark hair was standing on end. All others who had been fighting on this trench had moved in other directions or where dead.

"So it has come to this has it traitor?" Jerna questioned raising her swords and facing, Athenya with a hard look. The two stood roughly four meters apart pacing back and forth.

"I didn't want this, please believe me Jerna there is nothing I can do. Either I kill you or Fulgrim will kill me." Athenya pleaded. Looking into Jerna's eyes for understanding, something that was not there.

"Fulgrim nearly killed my father, the Warmaster is mad! He has set Astartes against Astartes! And Primarchs against there Emperor! How can this be right? Look at what has become of the once great Emperor's Children!" Athenya had no need to look she already knew about the gene seed and other physical changes that had been done by that twisted apothecary Fabius in the name of becoming closer to perfection.

"I know, Jerna." Athenya's voice broke and in that moment she knew she could never take Jerna's life even if it meant her own death. "Jerna I must warn you, the Word Bearers, Alpha Legion, Night Lords and the Iron Warriors. They aren't coming to reinforce you they are coming to reinforce us."

"Lies! You are a traitor and I won't listen to you." Jerna said, "Let us start what you came here for." With that, she rushed Athenya.

Before Jerna reached Athenya there was already a sword protruding between her ribs. It was Athenya's own. Athenya smiled at Jerna as she fell to the ground the sword still protruding, despite her original intentions, Jerna dropped to her knees at her cousins side.

"I....I could never fight you." Athenya murmured her strength fading.

"You are still loyal?" Jerna said in disbelief.

"My Father, all of them, are being played by a stronger force...something evil has planned this..." Athenya gripped Jerna's arm. "You must see to it that Warmaster and the others fail! Swear it, Swear they will fail and the Imperium will go on!"

Jerna felt hot tears coming down her face, "I swear it. Horus will fail! But you must be here, do it with me." She gripped her Athenya's arm in return. But Athenya did not respond, she had already gone.

Jerna howled with pain, tears still coming down her cheeks she took her sword and set to fulfilling her promise. Venting the anger and pain onto all the enemies, killing them with a reckless anger.

 

"So Athenya is dead." 'Fulgrim' mused moving over the field of battle seeing his daughter's body. He was alone far from the others he dropped the box he was carrying, "Athenya you never had the strength to kill Jerna. I knew it would end this way. Why else would I have convinced Fulgrim to send you down here?"

'Fulgrim' chuckled darkly to himself. "Well if none of my 'brothers' care for your form then I will use you to feed my own." And without another word 'Fulgrim' feasted on Athenya's flesh, ripping her body from it's armor. Once he was finished he picked up the box he had been carrying, he needed to meet with the Horus now that this little problem was taken care of.


End file.
